


Décision

by Cristelene



Series: Des Souris et des Héros [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristelene/pseuds/Cristelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beaucoup de gens pensent que le sort du Monde Sorcier s'est joué dans une chambre d'enfant de Godric Hollow, le soir d'Halloween.</p><p>Une poignée croit que ca se joua dans le pub miteux d'Abelforth Dumbledore.</p><p>Qui imaginerait que ca s'est passé ici?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Décision

Décembre 1979, un vendredi soir, dans un modeste immeuble dans le Londres Moldu  
  
La serrure cliqueta et la porte du petit moldu laissa passer un adolescent effrayé. L’air las du jeune homme était ce qu’on remarquait en premier chez lui. Ca et ses cernes de deux pieds de long. On pouvait ensuite remarquer sa taille, ou l’on voyait les séquelles d’un embonpoint fondu par le stress et les combats.  
  
Peter s’effondra sur son lit en désordre. Il revenait de Poudlard, ou s’était tenu la réunion hebdomadaire de l’Ordre. Leur meneur, du haut de sa majesté directoriale leur avait gravement annoncé qu’une prophétie avait été prononcée, et qu’elle concernait très probablement l’enfant de deux d’entre eux. Que l’enfant serait la clé du combat contre Voldemort. Lily et Alice avaient perdu toutes couleurs et pendant quelques instants, un silence lourd était tombé sur l’assistance. Même Fumseck n’avait osé se lisser les plumes.  
  
Puis ce bouffon de Patmol avait sauté partout comme le jeune chiot qu’il était en félicitant bruyamment les quatre futurs parents. Digne de lui. Il n’y avait que lui pour réagir ainsi à une situation aussi tendu. Peter l’admirait tant pour cela ! La tension s’était faite joie, chacun félicitant à son tour les valeureux futurs parents. Puis Cornedrue avait solennellement demandé à Patmol d’être le parrain de l’enfant. Il avait accepté avant de fondre en larmes, vaincu par l’émotion.  
  
Une fois que Sirius fut calmé, Dumbledore avait ramené les esprits à des considérations plus bassement matérielles : Un Mangemort avait entendu la prophétie. A cette heure ci, l’ennemi était au courant de l’existence d’un risque. Ils devaient cacher les enfants et parents. Il avait suggéré de mettre les Londubat et les Potter a l’abri de deux Fidelitas, dont ils seraient les gardiens. Frank et Alice avait accepté sans problème, mais James, comme a son habitude, avait échangé un regard avec Sirius et rué dans les brancards : Lui et Lily avaient trop de gens a qui ils tenaient, dehors. Un chantage était trop facile. Patmol, lui n’avait personne en dehors d’eux. Et ils savaient se défendre. Il avait donc été nommé gardien du secret.  
  
Enfin, ils s’étaient engagés à lancer les sorts avant la fin de la semaine et s’étaient séparés.  
  
Peter, recroquevillé et terrifié au fond de son lit, sentait la panique monter. Il n’était pas brave comme ses autres amis, depuis le début de la guerre, il ne combattait que pour eux. Parce qu’ils avaient besoin de lui, parce qu’ils se reposaient sur lui. Parce que Sirius ne jurait que sur lui pour garder les arrières, pour guetter, pour partir en éclaireur. Sa forme de rat, qui l’avait tant humilié au début, s’était révélé être une bénédiction. Personne ne pouvait mieux que lui se faufiler pour  voir si la voie était libre. Personne ne pouvait fuir si discrètement et combattre le lendemain. Personne ne pouvait arriver si discretement pour sortir ses amis d’un mauvais pas.  
Il en était venu à l’aimer ce rat.  
  
Cependant… cela ne l’empêchait pas de mourir de trouille, de rester prostré des heures dans son lit après chaque mission. Il ne mourerrait pas de la main d’un Mangemort. Il mourrerait d’angoisse. De trouille rétrospective.  
  
Quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Peter s’essuya le visage et alla ouvrir.  
  


  
__________________________  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
__________________________

  
  
« Peter ! Super, tu es là ! Je voulais te parler !  
-Ah… euh… entre alors. Le ton épuisé de l’éclaireur n’échappa pas à Sirius  
-Encore une de tes crises d’angoisse ? Tu es sur que tu veux continuer ? Ca va finir par te tuer, tout ca. De joyeux, le ton du chien s’était fait dramatiquement sérieux.  
-Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Je suis grillé avec des potes comme vous ! Vous avez un peu tendance à agacer légèrement le pire psychopathe de l’histoire de l’humanité…Le ton de Peter était mi fier, mi agacé de la bravoure des maraudeurs. Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours ! »  
  
Tout en invitant Sirius à s’installer dans la cuisine, le propriétaire des lieux fit chauffer de l’eu d’un coup de baguette et prépara le thé. Pendant qu’il infusait, il s’assit face à son ami.  
  
« Tu voulais me parler.  
-Ben… en fait, je ne sais plus trop si c’est une bonne idée… T’as vraiment pas l’air bien. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais mal a ce point.  
-Mais non mais non ! Je viens simplement de recevoir un coup de cheminé de ma mère. Tu la connais, elle et ses rhumatismes… Elle m’a encore harcelée pour que je rentre la dorloter.  
-Elle n’accepte toujours pas ton déménagement hein ?  
-Non mon général ! Bon ! Accouche, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?  
-Tu me le dirais si ca allait pas ?  
-Mais oui ! Au fait Patmol ! »  
  
Le chien avait suffisamment tergiversé pour que le thé soit infusé. Le rongeur se leva donc pour aller chercher des tasse et les servit tout deux, son invité et lui.  
  
« Eh bien… C’est a propos du Fidelitas. Je voudrais que tu prennes ma place. »  
  
Super ! Les Mangemorts ne suffisaient pas, il fallait que son meilleur ami essaie de le tuer…Car oui, il s’était étouffé. Avec du thé brulant. Et c’était ressortit par le nez. Désormais, toutes ses voix aériennes supérieures étaient stérilisées. Et atrocement douloureuse aussi. Avec un pote comme Sirius Black, pas besoin de Doloris !  
  
« Mais t’es Malade ! Je suis incapable de résister à Voldemort tout seul ! Je suis une merde en occulmancie, ma mère est on ne peut plus vulnérable et rien que l’idée de la torture me donne envie de gerber ! Tu sais que je serais INCAPABLE de me taire ! Tu veux la mort de James ?  
-Calmes toi ! Je ne pensais pas en parler a qui que ce soit !  
-Hein ?  
-Oui, je voudrais faire croire que je suis le gardien et te laisser en fait ce rôle. Je servirais d’appât et James serait doublement en sécurité.  
-Euh…  
-Je veux dire que…  
-Non c’est bon ! Je saisis l’idée. Je… »  
  
Devant la confusion de son ami, Sirius finit sa tasse et se leva.  
  
« Réfléchit y c’est tout. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Le rituel est pour Dimanche à midi pile. »  
  
Sur ces mots, le sorcier quitta l’appartement, laissant un Pettigrow effondré.  
  


  
__________________________  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
__________________________

  
  
Le jeune homme resta longtemps, très longtemps, prostré devant sa théière. Il comprenait le raisonnement de Sirius. C’était en effet un très bon plan. Qui penserait au petit Peter ? Qui penserait que ce rat d’éclaireur serait la clé menant aux Potter ? Mais… Sirius serait poursuivit, harcelé, torturé. Pas tué, bien sur. Pas si on le croyait gardien du secret. Mais ce serait pire, bien pire.  
  
Et lui. Il devrait le voir traquer par tous les Mangemorts du monde, sachant qu’il agissait ainsi pour le protéger lui. Pour qu’il puisse les  protége eur. Protéger James, Lily et Emy (ou Harry, si c'était un petit gars). Et un jour… Il serait tué. Ne nous faisons pas d’illusion. Après quel gardien chercheraient-ils ? Lupin ? Lui ? De toute façon ils réussiraient à le trouver. Pas de doutes la dessus. Et il se ferait avoir. Mais peut être que d’ici la… que d’ici la, Il-Savait-Qui aurait été vaincu.    
  
Finalement c’était une bonne idée. Et Sirius se ferait tout de même tuer s’il était le gardien. Impossible de le protéger en refusant.  
  
Il allait le faire.  
  
Il serait le gardien du secret.  
  
  
  
Soulagé d’avoir pris cette décision, le jeune homme se leva et commença à ranger sa cuisine. Tiens ? Le thé était froid ? Il avait du réfléchir plus longtemps qu’il ne le pensait. La cuisine rangé, il passa à la chambre.  
  
En ramassant les affaires qui trainaient au sol, il retomba sur un cadre contenant  une vielle photo des quatre maraudeurs. Les images de lui, Patmol et Cornedrue n’arrêtaient pas de se métamorphoser et de balloter Lunard d’un bout à l’autre du cadre. Il adorait cette photo. Face a un autre qu’un maraudeurs, les personnages ne se changeaient pas, mais il en résultait toujours l’empreinte des liens très forts qui unissaient les quatre élèves.  
  
Soudain une impression étrange le saisit. Comme s’il était emporté par un portoloin. En plus bizarre.  
  
Sa vie défila devant ses yeux à vitesse grand V. Ou plutôt… Il défilait dans sa vie a vitesse grand V. il se revit tout petit, vit ses années Poudlard, se vit se décider, la a l’instant dans sa cuisine, se vit combattre fièrement au coté de l’ordre, vit Frank et Alice se faire découvrir suite a la mort stupide de Franck en s’étouffant avec une cacahouète. Il vit leur fils survivre au sort mortel de Voldemort suite au sacrifice de ses parents, il vit le garçon grandir, dressé par sa terrible grand-mère. Le vit entrer a Poudlard, faire une, deux trois, quatre année dans ce haut lieu de savoir…et le vit se faire tuer par le mage noir dans le cimetière ou celui-ci venait de ressuscité. Alors la vit tranquille qu’il s’était vu construire, celle que c’étaient construit les trois autres maraudeurs replonger dans la violence de la guerre, sans même l’espoir d’un sauveur cette fois ; Il vit Voldemort étendre peu à peu son influence sur toute la planète. Il vit les maraudeurs et leurs épouses, Nymphadora Lupin, Hécate Black et Lily Potter se serrer bravement les coudes. (Mais pourquoi il était le seul pas marié ! C’était pas juste !) Ils participèrent à la création d’une sorte de camps retranchés, protégeant les leurs contre le reste du monde. Il les vit reformer la résistance puis, une fois que leurs enfants urent tous passé le difficile cap de l’adolescence, ils s’engagèrent de nouveau dans l’active. Un a un ils tombèrent. Peter fut le dernier. Après la mort de Sirius, il perdit l’esprit et attaqua directement une place forte. Seul. Il réussit son suicide.  
  
Il fut de retour dans sa chambre pendant une seconde, puis une autre vie de déroula devant ses yeux. Tout fut identique puis changea, quelque part ver 1981 : Il se vit trahir James. Voldemort tua les Potter cette fois, leur fils fut envoyé chez cette salope de sœur de Lily. Il arriva à Poudlard malheureux et mal nourrit. Pendant ce temps, Peter envoyait son meilleur ami à Azkaban et s’incrustait chez la sœur de Gideon et Fabian. Il retrouva le mini-Potter à Poudlard, en temps que rat de compagnie de son meilleur ami. Il vit le gamin vivre sensiblement les mêmes choses que le Londubat… Sauf fin de troisième année. Sirius s’évada et le démasqua. Il alla retrouver Voldemort et l’aida à renaitre. Cependant il ne tua pas l’élu cette fois. Un an plus tard, Sirius mourrait. Il n’épousa jamais Hécate. Encore un an et Lupin rencontrait sa moitié. Pendant ce temps, Peter était un larbin parmi les partisans de Voldemort. Mais un an plus tard… Harry (sauf si James et Lily changeaient d’avis) abattait Voldemort. En quelques mois le monde lécha ses plaies. La paix revint. Des maraudeurs il ne restait qu’un gamin et son filleul de quelques mois, tous deux orphelins. Mais… Le monde n’était pas mort. Une paix durable était venue.  
  
Il regagna brutalement sa chambre, lâchant le cadre sous le choc. La vitre se brisa. Quelque chose en Peter aussi. Il s’effondra et pleura toutes les larmes de son pauvre corps.  
  


  
__________________________  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
__________________________

  
  
Il se réveilla en fin de matinée le Samedi, prostré au sol. Allons bon. Il avait encore piqué une crise… Il alla prendre une douche, mais en revenant… Il vit le cadre brisé. Sa vision lui revint en mémoire. La douleur le fit s’agenouiller devant les débris de verre.  
  
Il avait deux solutions. Ou il trahissait les personnes auxquels il tenait plus qu’a sa vie même, et sauvait le monde. Ou il restait fidèle, trahissait le monde.  
  
Il hurla sa colère a qui voulait l’entendre (personne en fait, il avait magiquement fait l’isolation phonique de l’appartement), tempêta, jeta les affaires contres les murs, retourna tout l’appartement, mais…  
  
Ce n’était pas un choix. Il savait que les autres le haïraient pour cela, mais… il n’avait pas le choix.  
  
Il s’était toujours demandé pourquoi il avait été Gryffondor au lieu de Poufsouffle. Il avait vraiment la loyauté aveugle de cette maison. Maintenant il savait. Aujourd’hui, quoi qu’il lui en coute, il jetterait aux orties sa loyauté pour faire ce qu’il fallait. Le courage qu’il n’avait jamais montré a la bataille, il le montrait ici.  
  
Le rat décida de trahir les Maraudeurs  
  
Ironique d’apprendre pourquoi il était Gryffondor a la veille de rejoindre le camp du serpent, pas vrai ?


End file.
